This invention relates to a system for propelling a vehicle and, in particular, to a system for efficiently rectifying the bi-directional alternating forces produced by a mechanical oscillator into a uni-directional force system that is capable of driving a vehicle.
The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicant at the time of filing this application is embodied in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,386,329, 2,886,976, 3,054,463, 3,280,924, 3,433,311, 3,530,617, 4,050,527.
A propulsion system for driving a carriage along a steel tape is described by Dean in the above noted U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,976. The carriage is driven by an oscillator that is adapted to transmit opposed force pulses to the carriage frame. The bi-directional forces are vectorally directed along the path described by the tape to provide a rectilinear thrust acting in both directions. A clutching mechanism acts between the tape and the carriage to lock the carriage to the tape when the pulses act in the first direction and to unlock the carriage when the forces act in a second or opposite direction. The carriage thus pulls itself along the tape in a series of interrupted incremental steps. The freedom of travel afforded the carriage is limited in both direction and distance by the tape.
In theory, the idea of a mechanical thrust producing engine is attractive because of its relatively high efficiency when compared to more conventional internal combustion engines. As will become apparent from the disclosure below, the engine of the present invention is a self-contained device capable of rectifying the output of an oscillator internally to provide an uni-directional thrust suitable for driving an uninhibited or unrestrained vehicle over any desired field of travel or through any suitable media such as air or water.